Pirena
(Adult Pirena) Nicola Seremonia (Young Pirena) }} Pirena is a major character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia, its sequel Etheria, and Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas produced by GMA Network. Among the four elemental Sang'gres, Pirena is the guardian of the red Gem of Fire and mother of Mira. Filipina actress Sunshine Dizon played Pirena until the third book. Pirena also appeared in Mulawin as an accomplice of Ravenum. Her character was only seen as a ghostly image, with her face in shadow. It is quite unclear whether her appearing in humanoid form was prior to her being in a smoke form or vice versa. But Pirena had physical appearances in Mulawin: The Movie, also as an accomplice of Ravenum and the Ravenas. 2005-2006 Series Profile Sang'gre Pirena is the firstborn among the daughters of Ynang Reyna Mine-a. Her younger half-sisters are Amihan, Alena and Danaya. Although it was never said aloud, it soon became apparent that her father was King Hagorn of Hathoria, from whom her powers of shapeshifting and swiftness in battle are believed to have been inherited. She gave birth to Mira and exchanged her daughter with Amihan's to make sure that Lira will not become Queen of Lireo. Pirena then solved a problem involving physics. Once she answers it correctly, she will be named as the New Queen of their World. All she ever wanted was to prove that she was worthy of the Lirean throne. Pirena grew up believing that her mother and sisters did not love her. As a result, she became bitter towards her family. As the keeper of the Jewel of Fire, Pirena is the embodiment and literal vessel of fire in Encantadia. Her life force is tied to all warmth and light in the world. This was evidenced when Pirena was killed by Asval during her attempt to save Mira from Hagorn's captivity. Hagorn forced her to give up her jewel, but Pirena being courageous chose death. She ordered the jewel to remain with her even in the afterlife. Her death cursed the land of Encantadia to an everlasting winter until she could be revived. Personality Naturally proud and gifted with a keen intelligence, Pirena believes that Amihan stole the throne of Lireo as well as the affections of their mother Mine-a from her. She is focused and is willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve her ends. Pirena looks upon her hand-maiden Gurna as a confidant. Though outwardly cold, Pirena is actually a kind person however, her kindness was often consumed by the brainwashing of Gurna. Impulsive and willful, Pirena is very transparent with her emotions. She is the most frank and brutally honest of the sisters, sometimes inconsiderate of the effect of her words to those around her. Because they share so many of the same personality traits, she always ends up quarrelling with the youngest of the brood, Danaya. There were a few gray areas when it comes to Sang'gre Pirena. This combined with her passionate nature, sometimes results on her being blinded by her emotions. This was especially evidenced in Asval's betrayal. When together with her sisters, Pirena often acts as the mastermind, playing the role of both analyst and cynic on all situations. Characteristic of the element of fire, Pirena is very assertive. Her bravery and ferocity in battle stems from both her Hathorian and Lirean blood. It was her decision to betray her kingdom and steal the Jewel of Fire that prompted the Ynang Reyna Minea to entrust the remaining Jewels to her three other daughters. Appearance and Outfits Pirena as a child had finely chopped forehead bangs that is tucked to her ears. When Pirena grew up she has a long black hair that reaches halfway down her back and brown eyes. Encantadia *In her casual outfit, she wears a long sleeveless v-neck dress colored with different shades of red with gold accents, a dark red bodice, and a golden chain in each sides of her dress and dark red boots. Her gloves are long red warmers and her arms have light red gauntlets to match her warmers. And a large crown with several jewels on her head and a gold necklace with a pendant on her neck. In some episodes the designs of her dress, warmers and gauntlets are now reddish brown. *Usually when outside the kingdom of Lireo or Hathoria, Pirena wears a red cloak. *In her warrior form, her long hair is tied into a ponytail. Her armor and helmet, according to the designer was made to look like it was created by a volcano, the designer added stylized textures that would remind viewers of molten lava. She wears a dark red and orange flame designed armor midriff, red short shorts with dark red and orange flame armor design in each sides and a matching dark red and orange flame designed armor boots. She also wears matching flame designed gauntlets and her bottom armor has pockets both in the left and right side where Pirena places her two daggers when not in used. *When Pirena had successfully overthrown her sister Amihan. She wears a red and black long sleeveless dress. She often wears the Lirean crown. If she is not wearing the crown she is seen wearing Minea's tiara instead. *When she was poisoned, Gurna adorned Pirena with a black dress. Etheria *Starting Etheria, Pirena started using her upgraded armor. She had a small part of her hair from each sides braided. The distressed under clothing was removed and were replaced by a lengthy red fabric connected to her armor that reaches until her back. In the center of her upper armor is a brooch added and her overall look is like a general. *When Ether reverted her back to her childhood, she wears a light red tube dress that reaches until her feet and a dark red cardigan. A thin rope forming a criss cross design is tied into the tube and another thin rope is tied unto her waist. *After she reverted back from her childhood, Pirena wore a scarlet sleeveless v-neck top and a red skirt with a rouge colored bottom. Encantadia: Pag-Ibig Hanggang Wakas *Pirena wore once more her gown when she became queen of Lireo and wears the tiara of her daughter Mira as a way of remembering her by. *When Lira returned from Devas, Pirena changed her outfit into a red gown. She wore the tiara she had as a child and her necklace from her casual outfit in Book 1. *She still wears the same armor design as in Etheria. Powers, Abilities and Weaponry Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokenesis' The ability to set objects or people on fire or to supernaturally project fire and explosion from one's own being through the concentration of psychic power. She can also control the amount or height of fire and can eliminate or put out the fire by using pyrokenitic. * Teleportation and cloaking The primary form of transportation of Sang'gres, Pirena shared the ability to teleport to any place, or be with any person, at will. However, there are two limitations to this ability. First, it cannot be used when a Sang'gre is bound, chained, or magically imprisoned. Second, it cannot be used to teleport from Encantadia to the Human World or vice versa. This ability also grants her invisibility at will. Springing from her Etherian blood (through Minea), she used this ability during their journey to the past whenever Etherian soldiers appeared. * Shapeshifting Pirena has the ability to take the shape and aura of any humanoid she encounters. She used this several times within the saga's run to alter her appearance and deceive the other characters, and in one occasion, even took the form of Bathalang Emre, with divine radiance emanating from him, to make the illusion more convincing. However, this ability is useless against strong psionics as they can see right through the glamour. Both the telepath Andora and the precognitive empath Cassiopea are able to see through her illusions. Pirena received the Gift of Fire upon birth that allows her to tap into the powers of the Brilyante, granting her the ability to create and summon flameat will. Among the Sang'gres, it is she and Amihan who rely heavily on their innate and acquired elemental abilities during combat. Weaponry * Balaraw Pirena wielded 2 daggers and used them in battle until the events towards the end of Etheria. Upon retrieving their abilities when the Bathalang Emre bestowed the Brilyante ng mga Elemento to the four rulers of Encantadia— Cassiopea, Meno, Aegen, and Bartimus. Upon receiving the Brilyante ng Apoy's grace, Pirena received a boon on her arsenal as well as the twin dagger were transformed into a single broad sword. * Brilyante ng Apoy This red gem was created when Cassiopea cleaved the Brilyante ng mga Elemento using the Kabilan into 4 independent gems that correspond to each element— Fire, Air, Water, and Earth— to prevent the warring clans of Hathors and Mulawins. The wielder of the Brilyante ng Apoy gets full access to the gem and can use it to its fullest potential. Whoever holds the Brilyante has control over the Basbas ng Apoy and is able to create or summon fire at will. On top of this, the wielder is able to bestow the Basbas ng Apoy to anyone they wish to. Due to this, both Hagorn and Mira had the limited ability to use the element of Fire when Pirena was keeping the Brilyante. The gift was later taken away by Hagorn from Mira when the former stole the gem from Pirena. Aside from its control over the element of fire, the Brilyante has the power to resurrect any denizen of Encantadia. Though this can bring anyone back to life. One example of this was Pirena reviving Kahlil as a gift to Alena. Story Mulawin Pirena was mentioned by Vultra when Rasmus asked why the fire mirror disappeared. She stated that even a powerful Diwata like Pirena's blessing could be outworn. In Mulawin: The Movie Pirena was more involved with the plot as she was the one who revived Ravenum and the Bwarka using the Gintong Binhi she had easily obtained from Alena. She also disguised herself as Mulagat in order to gain the trust of the Mulawins she then led them to a trap wherein Ravenas were waiting to capture them. She revealed herself after being questioned by Alwina and mocked the Mulawins for their bird like mindset. Aguiluz asked her how did she locate Ravenum's tomb Pirena then showed them Imaw's staff. After Salimbay revealed her presence Pirena tells Ravenum that her role is finished and Salimbay will continue for her. She leaves the place offscreen. Encantadia Pirena always had the ambition of being her mother's successor as Queen of Lireo. Upon the arrival of Amihan, Pirena refused to accept Amihan as her sister; furthermore, Gurna, her dama, poisoned her mind by telling her that Amihan is up to stealing the crown of Lireo from her. Proud and cunning, she has always believed the throne was her birthright. She felt hurt and betrayed upon overhearing a conversation between Minea and Imaw in which the queen expressed that she would rather that any of her daughters ascend the throne other than Pirena. .]] During the test to determine the true heir, she did thought the key Mine-a was referring to was the key the cloaked warrior was wearing. She and Amihan fought together and during the fight against the warrior Amihan fell off to the edge of the cliff. Pirena rushed to helped her but was reminded that Amihan is her rival so she kicked the hand of Amihan that was holding and she fell off the cliff. Pirena managed to find her way to the location of Amihan and the warrior and grabbed the key from the warrior's neck. The next day, Pirena was excited to hand Minea the key but Minea told her it wasn't the right answer and Amihan got the right answer. Enraged, Pirena had an outburst of emotions. In a last attempt to get back her birthright, Pirena challenges her mother for the throne. To aid her in the duel, Pirena steals the Jewel of fire. She would have defeated her mother if her other sisters had not intervened. Failing to get the throne, she curses Encantadia and leaves, taking the Jewel of Fire with her. Her theft made Queen Minea decide to separate the remaining gems by giving each to her other three daughters for safe-keeping. Pirena immediately seeks an alliance with Hathoria and as a gift, used the fire gem to rekindle the fires of their forges. Hagorn, the king of Hathoria welcomed her and she joined their campaign to conquer Encantadia. Upon hearing the news that Amihan is pregnant, Pirena thought of a plan to obtain Lireo. The first step to her plan is to get pregnant and give birth at the same time as Amihan. She does this by mesmerizing a Lirean palace guard then killing him after getting what she needed. She secluded herself in Hathoria during her pregnancy. Pirena gave birth on the same day as Amihan did, she named her baby Mira. Pirena then returned to Lireo and presented herself before the young queen, pretending a sincere repentance and asking for forgiveness. Amihan forgave her, unaware of her evil plans. When no one was around Lira's room, Pirena used the opportunity to switch Amihan's baby with her own daughter. By this act, Pirena designed that it is her daughter, and not Amihan's, who will ascend to the throne. She intended to kill Amihan's real daughter but failed to do so because of the protective magic surrounding the child, the only way she could think of disposing the child is to bring it across the portal of Asnamon and leave the baby in the world of mortals where she hoped it would die. Amihan was clueless about the switch, thus, Mira herself would grow up thinking that she is Lira, the queen's daughter. Still plotting to conquer Lireo, Pirena knew she had to possess all four gems. When Alena thought that her beloved Ybarro had died, she grieved alone in the woods where Pirena took the opportunity to disguise herself as Bathala and convince her sister to give up the Gem of Water in order to alleviate her pain. To cover her tracks, Pirena wiped out Alena's memory and turned her over to the care of Hitano, a Lirean lieutenant in love with Alena, who promised to hide Alena in the woods where they would live under different identities. Thus, it was Pirena disguised as Alena that the Lireans discovered lifeless in the woods. Being the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy, Pirena was immune with the destructive nature of fire. She laughs as she rises from the burial without any sign of being harmed by the scorching flames. It would take years, long enough for the coming of age of Mira, before Pirena would show her true colors and Amihan discovers her treachery. The Hathors and Pirena invade Lireo and conquer it. Amihan thought Hagorn was behind the sudden invasion but Pirena appeared asking the soldiers who sided with her to wear the red sashes. Pirena then mocked Amihan for being so naive to think that she had repented for all her actions and finally acknowledges her as queen. She then revealed that she killed her true daughter. Pirena had a long battle with Amihan but she failed to defeat her because Amihan had training from her father when she was young and Amihan is the strongest warrior in the whole realm of Encantadia. She could have killed Pirena if it wasn't for Alena who was confused at that time but in the end Alena sided with Amihan because she liked her more than Pirena. Pirena was able to escape and thousands of Hathors surrounded Queen Amihan. Amihan asked Alena to escape leaving her to deal with Pirena and the Hathors alone. Pirena lost no time in declaring herself as the new Queen but in the eyes of the Diwatas, the mandirigmas and the Adamyans, Amihan still remains queen of Lireo and of Encantadia. The first thing she does is imprison Amihan and attempt to take the Gem of Air from her. Amihan would eventually escape. Pirena would discover that her troubles do not end once she becomes queen of Lireo. She had to deal with rebels led by her sisters, and her daughter Mira, who finally discovers the truth, despises her. She would get a dose of her own medicine when King Hagorn turns his back on her. Her reign was short-lived and she soon finds herself stripped of the crown, homeless and alone - with only her loyal dama, Gurna, to attend to her. Still proud, Pirena would not join forces with her sisters even though Hathoria had become their common enemy. When King Hagorn held Mira hostage, Pirena struck out on her own to save her daughter but ended up being captured instead. Asval struck her fatally and she dies without releasing the gem in her possession, thus depriving Encantadia of the benefits of fire which her jewel controls. The real Lira would embark on a quest to get her, and her jewel, back from Devas in order to save Encantadia from disaster. Hagorn also coveted the fire gem and found a way to intercept Pirena's spirit as it travelled to Devas. Hagorn won the race in reaching Pirena and grabbed the gem from her. Pirena's spirit woke up at the touch of Hagorn and through it realized he is her father. Back from the dead, the ungrateful Pirena still refused to join her sisters and she goes back to living alone. She could remember nothing of what happened while she was in transit to Devas, and she could not pinpoint what it is about King Hagorn that is tugging at her memory. She will eventually suspect that he is her father. The turning point in her life happened when she learned, through Imaw's magic staff, how Gurna's web of lies had made her suspicious of her mother and sisters and blinded her to the love they were willing to give her. Angry at being manipulated, she kills Gurna. Full of remorse and guilt at the havoc she brought upon Lireo, she attempted to kill herself but was prevented from doing so by her sisters, who at the time were looking for her in the forest. This time Pirena was sincere in asking forgiveness from each of them. Danaya healed the wound Pirena inflicted on herself and the four sisters were united once again. It would have been a happy ending had it been a time of peace. Unfortunately, Lireo and its allies are still at war with Hathoria, and Pirena would lose her daughter Mira before it is over. It is Pirena who would battle Hagorn and his armies to aid her sisters in ending the war, and at his death Pirena would get back her fire jewel and confirm that she is the daughter of the last king of Hathoria. Etheria Pirena would go back in time with her sisters to save her grand niece, Cassandra, who was kidnapped by remnants of the lost kingdom of Etheria. Their presence in the past distorted the history of Encantadia and Pirena realizes that her own existence is threatened. Originally, Pirena was to be conceived after Etheria had fallen as Mine-a was undoubtedly loyal to her engagement with Hagorn as she pointed out to Raquim after their kiss, that they've sinned against Hagorn. Possibly, Mine-a had tried to love Hagorn but ended up being unhappy. However during the Sang'gres intervention the events immediately pushed Mine-a, her mother, closer to Raquim, Amihan's father without giving enough time for Hagorn to spent time with her. If Mine-a does not spend time with Hagorn and become pregnant by him, Pirena would not be born, and this disturbed the four Sang'gres. In order to ensure her conception, Pirena goes to Hagorn. She offers him help in finding Mine-a and Raquim, both of whom have just eloped and have fled to the forest. Summoning the elemental powers of Fire within nature, Pirena succeeds in creating a fiery circle that detects the whereabouts of both Raquim and Mine-a. Hagorn then says that he knows where the two lovers are hiding. Pirena teleports Hagorn to where Mine-a is. Raquim decided to leave Mine-a's side for a while, this gives Hagorn the chance to be alone with Mine-a. Pirena gives Hagorn a portion of her power to shape-shift into any humanoid form. She tells him that he can become anyone he desires. Hagorn then transforms into Raquim and approaches Mine-a. From this trickery, a red flower blooms which is a sign of Pirena's conception. Due to the major changes that happened in Encantadia's history as a result of the Sanggres time-traveling, Pirena's history and age changed. Originally, Pirena was conceived during Minea and Hagorn's brief arranged marriage a few years before she became queen and divorced Hagorn.However,after the Sanggre's time travel Pirena was born just before the fall of Etheria, this time due to Hagorn's trickery. She was born a few hundred years before Minea would take over Cassiopeia's place as queen of Lireo. Minea's arranged marriage never took place in this alternate history. This makes her now a few hundred years older than her sisters instead of a few years originally. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hangang Wakas A year after destroying the Kingdom of Etheria and having returned from the present, Pirena lives peacefully along with her sisters. However, when the four Herans were revived by Ether (through Cassandra's blood) and cast a plot to destroy the good relationship between the four sisters starting with Avria (disguised as Danaya) decieving Amihan and Alena that Pirena (which was controlled by Andora) has gone back to being evil so Alena and Amihan decided to lock her up in Sapiro then Pirena unaware of what she has been doing (like almost killing Alena) has been angered by what her sisters are blaming her with Danaya (Avria) convincing Pirena to decide to rebuildHathoria. Amihan (due to Avria's trickery) attempts to stop her from rebuilding Hathoria. Pirena, ends up dueling with Amihan and loses leaving her wounded. She escapes while Amihan is distracted by Azulan and was found by Andora. Andora then placed a spell on her convincing that they were her allies and her sisters were her true enemies. In the last war of Encantadia, she confronted Hagorn at the Sapiryan front and officially tells him that she did not recognize him as her father because of the things he had done to her loved ones. She told her father that she could kill him and in an angry fit, Hagorn uses the gem of water, which Alena gave him together with her life to save Arman. As Pirena fell, Hagorn pointed his dagger at Pirena but suddenly said that he could not kill her as Hagorn stabs himself. Pirena screams "AMA!!!" (Filipino for father) and witnessed as Hagorn dies. In Hagorn's death, he gives the gem of water to her daughter telling her that he is very proud of her and removes the dagger out of him and dies leaving Pirena in tears. She teaches and guides Queen Armea as she rules over Sapiro. After her work in Sapiro was done, she said her goodbyes to her father's kingdom, Hathoria and destroyed the kingdom using the gem of fire. At the end of the 3rd Book, Pirena, Amihan, and Danaya suddenly disappeared from Encantadia and was never heard from again. Some "eyewitnesses" said that they saw the three reunited with Alena and they play together in the sky, hopping around clouds. Abilities Appearance transformation Pyrokinesis Weapon forging and repairing Because her father is a Hathor, Pirena inherited the skill and knowledge of forging and repairing weapons. Thus she is capable of making and fixing any weapons. Quotes *(To Hagorn) "Hindi ko aakalain na muli kitang makikita, ama. Hindi ko rin aakalain na gagamitin ka ni Ether bilang kaaway ng aking lahi. (I never expected that I'll see you again, father. I also didn't expect that Ether will use you against my race. (Book 3, Episode 24) *(To Hagorn) "Hindi niyo na ako mapipilit bumalik sa kasamaan bagkus kayo ang hihikayatin kong bumalik sa liwanag. (You won't be able to force me to return to evil rather I will be the one to persuade you to return to the light. (Book 3, Episode 24) *(To Hagorn) "Hindi ama, alam kong may kabutihan pang natitira sa kalooban mo. Nakita ko at nasaksihan ko 'yan nang kaming magkakapatid ay bumalik sa nakaraan, sa panahon na buo pa ang Etheria. Nakilala kita nung bata ka, ibang Hagorn ang nakilala ko, isang Hagorn na may mabuting kalooban. Alam ko rin na labis kang nasaktan dahil sa pagtataksil na ginawa ni Aldo Raquim at ng aking ina ngunit ama, napakatagal na panahon na nangyari 'yun! Kalimutan mo na ang naganap, ibalik mo na ang dating Hagorn na nakilala ko noong bata ka. Gustong-gusto kitang makapiling, gusto kong pareho nating pamunuan ang Hathoria ng mapayapa. Kaya sana, bumalik ka na sa liwanag. (No father, I know there is still some goodness within you. I saw and witnessed that when the four of us returned to the past, when Etheria was still in one piece. I also know that you're deeply hurt by the betrayal of Aldo Raquim and my mother but father, it's been a long time since that happened! Forget everything that has happened, bring back the old Hagorn that I met when you were young. I always wanted to be with you, I wanted the both of us to rule Hathoria peacefully. So please, return to the light. (Book 3, Episode 24) Trivia *The name Pirena may derive from the root pyro-'' meaning "fire", which evokes the character's affinity to this element. *By the conclusion of Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Pirena is the only one with Hathor blood living in Encantadia. *During Bloopers seen in the making of Encantadia, Pirena trips herself into the ground in which her actress Sunshine Dizon wore high heels during her portrayal as Pirena. Gallery Pirena2005.jpg|1st Official Portrait. Pirena7.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. Pirena10.jpg|3rd Official Portrait. 11111111.jpg|4th Official Portrait. Pirena1.jpg|5th Official Portrait. 20150820 103827.jpg|6th Official Portrait. Pirena4.jpg|7th Official Portrait 20150903_181338.jpg|8th Official Portrait 20150903_181316.jpg|9th Official Portrait. PirenaEtheria.jpg|Etheria 1st Official Portrait. 20150908_163611-1.jpg|Etheria 2nd Official Portrait. 20150911_150841-1.jpg|Pirena Thumbnail. 20150908_163653-1.jpg|Pirena Thumbnail. Pirena9.jpg|Pirena 2nd Thumbnail. Costume design by atongwali.jpg|Pirena's costume design for ''Etheria Pirena13.jpeg|Pirena poster 20170224_231004.png|Young Pirena then and now. Fire Gem Book 3.jpg|Pirena summons the Brilyante ng Apoy in the Third Book. Pirena5.jpg|Pirena's armor sketch. Pirena8.jpg|Pirena's Etheria armor sketch. 20170402_025435.png|Photo from Sunshine Dizon's instagram account. 20170402 030036.png|Photo from Diana Zubiri's Instagram account. 20170402 030113.png|Photo from Diana Zubiri's Instagram account. 20170402 030020.png|Photo from Karylle's Instagram account. BirthdayIza.png|Photo from Diana Zubiri's Instagram account. 20180117_005006.jpg|Photo from Karylle's Instagram account. 20180117_002726.jpg|Photo from Sunshine Dizon and Diana Zubiri's Instagram account. Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Former Villains turn Good Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Hara